In the gaming industry and broadcasting industries, many different types of interactive display systems allow users to make selections, often through push buttons. These push buttons are typically connected to sensors or switches, and provide an indication to processing circuitry within a device indicating that the user has made a particular selection, with the processing circuitry then converting this indicated user selection into a new visual display. In many of these systems, the push buttons are integrated into an overall gaming device or broadcasting display.
Currently, consumers struggle with assembling and servicing these interactive display systems, as the interactive components including the push buttons are often unique to the system and sometimes integrally assembled with other components. Thus, it can be time consuming and difficult to assemble the systems, and in-field servicing of any display system is complicated. These prior art systems also cannot be easily replaced, repaired, or cleaned without dismantling complete assembly, leading to increases in costs and time. Service personnel may, due to disassembly or re-assembly, cause damage or non-operation due to complexity of product.
Further, when in use, these interactive display systems are often subject to liquid spills that can harm vulnerable components, such as internal circuitry, printed circuit boards, or LCD components. For example, in the gaming industry, it is common for users to spill drinks onto a gaming device or interactive display. Once spilled, the liquid often enters into cracks or spaces surrounding push buttons, contacting vulnerable areas and components and damaging the system. For example, existing prior art systems allow liquid to be trapped in the button assembly and cause sticking or non-operation due to material build up or electrical malfunction. Other prior art systems allow liquid to enter onto face of display elements, such as LCD displays, which can detrimentally affect the image. Still other prior art systems allow liquid to pass through the button into the machine cavity, without any control, thereby possibly causing other electrical issues.
What is needed is a modular, easy to assemble and service, dynamic panel system having push button assemblies that protect against liquid spills.